Ever Lasting Friends
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: Sebuah kisah cinta segitiga. Mengenai pengkhianatan, persahabatan, dan cinta. R&R, please? -NOT YAOI-


**Disclaimer**: Those idiots.. *dilindes **IchiRenRuki*** are belongs to **Tite Kubo**...

**Pairing**: IchiRuki, RenRuki

**Warning**: Evil-Rukia plots! Watch out!

**

* * *

Ever Lasting Friends**  
by: red-deimon-beta

Ponsel PDA yang berada dalam genggaman pemuda berambut orange itu terjatuh begitu saja. Pemiliknya terlalu shock hingga tak bisa menerima begitu saja sebuah realita yang terjadi di hadapannya.

"Ru... kia?" tanyanya memastikan identitas gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia kini sangat berharap bahwa yang terjadi saat ini hanyalah mimpi. Bukan kenyataan. Otaknya memerintahkannya untuk lari. Tetapi sepasang kaki jenjang itu serta merta menolak. Karena, ini bukanlah mimpi. Semua rasa sakit yang ia rasakan itu nyata. Setiap tetes air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya adalah nyata adanya. Hati kecilnya yang tersayat-sayat itu pun nyata. Segala kepedihan itu nyata.

Apalagi jika mengingat sahabat dan pacarnya mengkhianati dirinya. Seorang Kurosaki Ichigo membenci dan tidak bisa menerima pengkhianatan.

Bukankah ini semua konyol? Bagi Ichigo, Musim Semi kini berganti julukan. Dari musim penuh cinta menjadi musim penuh pengkhianatan.

-

"Halo, Ichigo..," jawab gadis bernama lengkap Kuchiki Rukia tersebut. Salam itu ia ucapkan tanpa rasa bersalah. Seakan-akan sejak awal gadis itu memang berencana membiarkan Ichigo mengetahui semuanya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Ichigo masih bersikeras pada pendiriannya yang konyol. Ini semua hanya mimpi. "Tidak mungkin.., Katakan ini semua hanya sandiwara..."

"Heh." Pemuda berbadan tegap yang berada di samping Rukia hanya mendengus. Menertawakan kekalahan Ichigo. "Sayangnya, ini semua nyata, Ichigo. Kini aku yang menang. Bukan kau."

"Renji, teganya kau..." umpat Ichigo pelan. Kedua tangannya mengepal dan rahangnya mengeras. Sebenarnya, ia ingin sekali menghajar Renji hingga babak belur. Sayangnya, Rukia ada di situ. "Merebut pacar sahabatmu sendiri? Aku baru tahu kalau kau adalah orang serendah itu."

Emosi Renji sedikit tersulut mendengar provokasi Ichigo. Tangan kekarnya sudah tidak sabar untuk menghajar pecundang di hadapannya. Tapi, segera diurungkannya niat itu. Ia tidak ingin imagenya hancur begitu saja saat ini. Bisa-bisa Rukia nanti kembali lagi ke pelukan Ichigo...

"Sekarang, siapa yang rendah? Aku, atau kau yang tampak begitu lemah seperti anjing liar yang kelaparan? Memalukan. Kau seperti sedang mengais sisa-sisa cinta Rukia padamu, bodoh," ejeknya. Namun begitu, ejekan tersebut terasa sangat menancap.

"Peng-" Ichigo langsung memutus perkataannya sendiri. Menelan sisa-sisa dari suku kata yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Hmm?" Renji dan Rukia menaikkan alisnya. Kesan melecehkan terlihat dengan jelas pada sorot mata mereka berdua.

Seulas senyum jahat tersungging dengan sengaja di wajah tampan Renji.

"Apa? Pengkhianat? Oh, ayolah Ichigo.. Aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku akan melakukan _**apa saja**_..." Komentar sarkastis yang keluar dari mulut tajam Renji membuat Ichigo sedikit berjengit. Merasa jijik dengan sikap Renji. 'Munafik.' Itulah kata pertama yang terlintas dalam benaknya.

"Bangsat," umpatnya pelan. Sepelan yang ia bisa hingga kelihatannya hanya telinganya saja yang dapat mendengar makian kasar tersebut.

Sayangnya, Renji bisa mendengarnya. Dan hanya membalas umpatan itu dengan ejekan tajam. "Hmph. Terserah kau saja, Pecundang..."

Hampir saja sebuah tonjokan akan melayang ke wajah Renji jika saja ia tidak mendengar suara lembut Rukia.

"Ah, Renji... Jangan sekasar itu!" ujar Rukia memperingatkan kekasih barunya. Pada awalnya, Ichigo sedikit berterima kasih pada Rukia karena gadis itu masih membelanya. Tapi, ia segera menarik kembali pemikiran itu saat mendengar kelanjutan perkataan gadis bertubuh mungil tersebut.

"Lagipula, katanya kau mau membelikanku boneka Chappy Limited Edition dan juga poster Super Junior, Super Junior M, Big Bang, TVXQ, SHINee, MBLAQ, dan Hey! Say! JUMP saat berkostum kelinci?" tanya Rukia setengah merengek. Lengannya bergelayut manja pada lengan kiri Renji. Dia melakukan semua itu seolah Ichigo tidak berada di sana. "Ayo cepat! Nanti keburu hujan!"

"Ah?" Renji mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Menatap langit biru yang kini sudah bertransformasi menjadi selimut keabu-abuan. Mencegah matahari menaungi semua orang dengan sinarnya yang hangat. Dan sebagai gantinya, justru menurunkan hujan yang dingin.

"Iya juga," ujar laki-laki bertato itu mengiyakan. "Ya sudah, ayo cepat masuk ke dalam mobilku!" titahnya.

Rukia segera berjinjit dan mengecup pipi Renji. "Oke, Renjiii... Kutunggu di dalam, ya? Bye~"

Gadis belia bermata violet yang kini berlari kecil ke arah parkiran mobil di dekat Karakura City Park melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat ke arah Renji. Pemuda itu membalas lambaian tangan itu dengan senyum lebar terkembang di wajahnya. Masih tidak percaya dengan nasibnya yang beruntung.

"Wah... Ternyata memang benar apa yang kau katakan. Rukia lebih berharga dari apa pun di dunia ini.." kata Renji pada Ichigo. Ia ingin Ichigo mendengarnya sendiri.

"Cih," umpat Ichigo. "Bahkan lebih berharga dari persahabatan kita? Sadarlah, Renji. Aku akhirnya menyadari itu. Dia mempermainkan kita berdua!"

"Ukh..," Renji sedikit terhenyak mendengar perkataan Ichigo. Memang, perkataan itu ada benarnya. Tapi, ia tetap bersikeras menyangkalnya. "Kau berkata seperti itu karena iri. Sekarang bukan kau yang memiliki Rukia. Tapi aku."

Sebuah kata yaitu, 'Frustasi', adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan raut muka Ichigo saat ini. "Baka! Tentu saja tidak!" teriaknya membantah pernyataan Renji, "..oh _well_. Sedikit."

Pengakuan jujur dari Ichigo menyebabkan datangnya ekspresi kesal di wajah pewaris salah satu cabang dari Seiretei Corp tersebut. "Tuh, kan. Kau mengada-ada."

"Renji, coba pikirkan! Kita berdua sama-sama yatim piatu. Dengan kata lain, besok saat kita berumur 21 tahun, kita akan mengambil alih perusahaan. Dan parahnya, Kuchiki Corp menguasai 35% dari total saham kita. Jika kau lengah, mungkin saja cabang milikmu dapat jatuh ke tangan mereka melalui perantaraan Rukia!" jelas Ichigo panjang lebar. Terkadang, ia merasa jengkel dengan Renji yang lebih mendahulukan bertindak ketimbang berpikir.

"Lalu?" Renji tetap tidak peduli. 'Ichigo hanya iri'. Itulah kata-kata yang terus ia putar berulang-ulang dalam kepalanya agar dia tidak mempercayai kata-kata Ichigo.

"Apa kau lupa? Dia 2 tahun lebih tua daripada kita. Itu berarti Januari tahun depan dia sudah berumur-"

Baiklah. Perkataan Ichigo harus terputus lagi. Kali ini bukan karena dirinya sendiri. Melainkan karena kehadiran Rukia.

"Renji, di mana kau memarkir Bentley hitammu? Aku tidak dapat menemukannya di mana pun..." kata Rukia.

Renji terenyum begitu melihat kedatangan Rukia dan mengusap kepala mungilnya dengan lembut. "Rukia, apa kau lupa? Hari ini aku membawa Lamborghini!"

Gadis itu menepuk jidatnya pelan. "Oh iya! Aku lupa!"

Tanpa berkata apa pun lagi, Renji segera merangkul Rukia dengan erat. "Sudahlah.. Lebih baik aku menunjukkan sendiri padamu di mana mobilku. Selamat tinggal, Ichigo!"

"Yeah. Bye, Renji," sahut Ichigo lirih. Dalam pandangan Ichigo, sosok dari kedua orang terdekatnya terlihat sangat bercahaya karena aura bahagia yang mereka pancarkan. Dan perlahan -dalam pandangan Ichigo pula-, kedua sosok itu mulai memudar dan semakin jauh.

Saatnya pergi ke dokter mata? Oh, tentu bukan. Rupanya hujan yang turun mulai mengaburkan pandangannya.

Sekujur tubuh tegapnya basah kuyup. Namun ia tidak peduli. Biarlah hujan membasahi tubuhku. Membasuh segala penyesalan yang ada dalam diriku. Buatlah aku merasa tidak menyesal. Tidak terbebani. Tidak sedih. Yang terpenting, tidak ada dendam, pikirnya enteng dalam otaknya yang semrawut. Kepalanya menengadah tanpa ada maksud tertentu. Hanya membiarkan tiap tetes hujan menetes di matanya, sebagai kamuflase akan air mata yang memang sudah mengalir deras tak terkendali begitu tetes-tetes hujan pertama menghunjam bumi.

Di tengah suara angin dan guntur yang menggelegar, bisakah kau mendengarnya? Teriakan itu. Teriakan lemah yang hanya mengucapkan kata "Pengkhianat", "Brengsek", dan "Payah" berulang kali.

Menyedihkan.

_**~Friendship-Day~**_

Sejak hari itu, Ichigo sudah bertekad akan mengubah segalanya. Biarlah Renji dan Rukia mengurus urusannya sendiri. Ia tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi pada mereka. Bahkan tidak pernah melakukan kontak dengan mereka berdua. Ya. Ia telah melakukan banyak hal untuk menghindari dua sejoli itu. Mulai dari bersikap dingin, mengganti nomor telepon, hingga pindah ke luar distrik.

Hebatnya, sudah 4 tahun semenjak mereka bertemu terakhir kali di Karakura City Park. Dan sampai saat ini, tidak pernah ada rindu terucap dari mulut Ichigo maupun Renji.

-

Lupakan semua tentang perusahaan. Apa yang diperkirakan Ichigo ternyata benar. Akhirnya, 3 bulan kemudian, Kuchiki Corp berhasil mengambil alih Seiretei Corp. Dan hal ini menjadikan Kuchiki Corp sebagai perusahaan Jepang terbesar di dunia. Awalnya, hanya dimulai dari pengambil alihan salah satu cabang. Yang ternyata adalah cabang milik Renji, tentu saja.

Shock lagi-lagi menghantam Ichigo telak. Tetapi, pemuda itu rupanya tidak hanya mewarisi sebuah perusahaan multi-nasional (yang sudah jatuh ke tangan perusahaan lain) milik mendiang ayahnya. Melainkan juga mewarisi semangat pantang menyerah dari ayahnya yang terkenal eksentrik di kalangan pebisnis.

Usaha Ichigo tidak sia-sia. Akhirnya, sekarang ia sudah sukses kembali. Rap dan keterampilannya yang memukau dalam hal menulis lagu tentunya tidak akan disia-siakan para pencari bakat. Dan, di sinilah ia sekarang. Kaya dan terkenal semenjak menjadi personel Big Bang bersama dengan keempat anggota lainnya. Hisagi Shuuhei, Madarame Ikkaku, Hitsugaya Toshiro, dan Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

-

"Haah..." Rasa lelah sudah menumpuk di tubuh pemuda berusia 22 tahun itu. Dilemparkannya kertas-kertas yang berisi lagu gubahannya dengan sembarangan. Sekilas, ia melirik jam dinding berwarna amber pemberian fansnya-yang memiliki julukan VIP. Sudah jam 3 pagi, tak heran kalau dia sangat mengantuk dan capek. Tanpa mencopot sandalnya, Ichigo langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur yang empuk.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, pemuda itu sudah mulai terseret arus mimpi. Tapi, tak berapa lama kemudian, matanya kembali terbuka. Diliriknya kertas-kertas lagu itu. Berserakan di mana-mana. Tanpa pemikiran apa pun lagi, Ichigo langsung saja mengambil dan menyatukan semua lagu gubahannya dalam satu map.

"Koe wo Kikasete"

Atau "Let Me Hear Your Voice". Begitulah judul lagu yang terakhir ia gubah dan belum selesai. '_Ayolah Ichigo... Hanya kurang bagian rap milikmu dan Grimmjow..,_' pikir Ichigo menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Pena kesayangan Ichigo sudah ada dalam genggamannya. Tinggal menuliskan 2 bait lirik untuk bagian rap. Tapi, apa yang harus ia tulis?

Sepertinya kebuntuan ide melakukan kunjungan pagi ke dalam otaknya.

.

.

_"Onii-chan?" tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat pada sesosok pemuda yang sedang duduk memandang halaman rumahnya yang asri dengan tenang. _Black coffee_ favoritnya masih tersisa separuh. Dan kini hanya tersia-sia karena sudah terkena tetesan air hujan._

_"Ada apa, Yuzu?" tanya Ichigo pada salah satu adik kembarnya yang pintar memasak._

_"Ng..." Gadis itu terdiam sebentar. Berusaha menyusun kata-kata dengan baik dan benar sebelum mengucapkannya. "Apa yang Onii-chan lakukan?"_

_"Kurasa tidak ada," jawabnya pelan. Matanya masih menatap setiap butir air hujan yang menetes tiap detiknya. "Kenapa?"_

_"Tidak..." Yuzu menggeleng pelan. "Tapi Onii-chan, aku berpikir. Apakah Onii-chan masih merindukan Rukia-nee? Ini sudah minggu kedua dan aku merasa kondisi Onii-chan semakin memburuk semenjak berpisah dengan Rukia-nee..."_

_"....."_

_Diam. Ichigo tidak berkata apa pun untuk mengomentari pernyataan adiknya. Karena, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Yuzu._

_Sejak Rukia menghilang dari kehidupannya, semua menjadi sepi. Dan ia pun masih tidak bisa melupakan gadis itu seujung rambut pun._

_Hanya dingin-lah yang menemani segala rasa sepi itu._

_Semua yang tersisa di hati hanyalah luka. Luka akibat dikhianati._

_Itu semua bukan salahnya. Jika dia mau, mungkin dia bisa menyalahkan takdir._

_Tetapi,_

_Bukankah itu sangat tidak jantan?  
_

"Ah! Itu ide bagus!" pekik Ichigo bersemangat. Memang, kenangan yang kembali muncul secara acak dari pikirannya kebanyakan adalah pengalaman tidak menyenangkan. Tentang dia dan Rukia. Tentang dia dan Renji. Tentang Renji dan Rukia. Tentang dia, Renji, dan Rukia.

Tapi, yang jelas semua kenangan itu merupakan inspirasi bagus untuk menulis lirik. Dan dalam seketika, jadilah dua bait lirik rap dengan kata-kata yang menyentuh.

-  
_Yeah... Since you went away hasn't been the same  
In my heart all I got is pain  
Could it be that I play the game  
To loose you, I can't maintain  
Sunlight moonlight, you lit my life  
Realize in the night while love shines bright  
Can't let you go. We meant for forever, baby.  
Let me know  
_  
_Days passed without you; can't forget you  
Letting me be  
The cloud hanging above me; raining on me  
missing your touch  
Nights get longer and it's hard to clutch  
We're apart, breaks my heart  
Its all for the best girl, you're my world  
In time my love unfurls  
'Till then wait for you girl  
_-

Diamatinya dua bait rap hasil pemikirannya. '_Tidak jelek juga..,_' pujinya senang.

Dengan begini, kini ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa takut akan dimarahi CEO dan manager mereka karena peluncuran single yang terlambat. Semuanya beres sekarang.

Tidur nyenyak? Saat jarum panjang berada di angka 6 dan jarum pendek berada di antara angka 4 dan 5?

Dia pasti bercanda.

_**~Friendship-Day~**_

"Ichi-nii! Bangun!" teriak Karin tepat di samping telinga Ichigo.

"Nanti!" balas Ichigo. Ditariknya selimut biru muda miliknya hingga menutupi mukanya.

"Umph!" Karin mendengus sebal melihat tingkah kekanakan kakaknya. "Tapi Soujiro-san sudah menjemput! Katanya 30 menit lagi kakak harus syuting di salah satu acara TV, kan?"

"Hah?" Ichigo sedikit tidak percaya dengan perkataan Karin. "Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam setengah 10," jawab Karin mantap. Seketika itu juga, mata Ichigo langsung melotot.

"APAA?!"

-

"Cepat Ichigo!" teriak seseorang dari ruang keluarga.

"Iya! Tunggu sebentar!" sahut Ichigo. Ia menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru dan penampilannya yang berantakan. Kemeja coklat yang kancingnya masih belum dikancingkan, celana jeans yang sabuknya masih menggantung seadanya, berbagai aksesoris dari perak yang tergantung tak beraturan di pergelangan tangannya, topi yang terpasang sembarangan, sneakers yang talinya bahkan belum diikat, map berisi lagu gubahannya tadi malam yang dijepit di lengannya tanpa pengawasan, serta roti panggang masih tergantung di mulut.

"Tunggu! Kau bukan Soujiro-san!" Ichigo berteriak marah begitu melihat orang yang ditemuinya di ruang tamu bukanlah orang yang diharapkannya. Dengan campuran rasa marah dan malu, akhirnya ia bisa berpakaian dengan layak dalam waktu beberapa puluh detik.

"Memang aku bukan Kusaka-san..." jawab pemuda itu ringan.

"Kalau begitu, PERGI DARI RUMAHKU! Setelah ini aku ada syuting!" usir Ichigo pada tamu tak diundang yang sangat dibencinya.

"Aku sudah bilang pada stasiun TV itu agar menunda jadwalnya... Tenang saja. Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

"Tidak sama sekali." Ichigo langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan cepat. "PERGI DARI SINI! AKU SUDAH MUAK MELIHAT MUKAMU!"

"Bahkan jika ini tentang Rukia?" tanya Renji.

Ichigo terdiam selama beberapa saat. Berpikir. "Iya," jawabnya tanpa ragu.

Renji sedikit jengkel mendengar jawaban Ichigo. Sungguh tidak memuaskan. Maka, ia kembali memutar otaknya agar setidaknya menemukan satu cara untuk membuat Ichigo mau berbicara padanya. Nihil.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menghela nafas. "Oh.. Baiklah. Tapi, kumohon Ichigo. Aku butuh bantuanmu..." pintanya pada Ichigo.

"Ya?" Renji menarik ujung kemeja Ichigo. Ia berusaha menatap Ichigo untuk menunjukkan penyesalannya yang dalam.

"Uph," pemuda berambut orange itu justru mendengus. Tak lama kemudian, meledaklah suara tawanya. "Hahahahahaha!!!"

Tawa itu sarat dengan nada melecehkan. Bahkan Renji pun dapat menyadarinya. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Haha... Tidak. Itu bukan apa-apa," jawab Ichigo. "Kau sendiri bisa melihat, kan? Siapa sekarang yang mengais-ngais? Pecundang. Sekarang, kaulah pecundangnya."

"Kau memang benar," kata Renji menanggapi perkataan Ichigo tanpa ragu. "Oleh karena itu, aku meminta pertolonganmu bukan?"

"Dan aku tidak akan memberikannya."

Renji tersenyum "Tapi, kalau ini mungkin bisa mengembalikan Seiretei Corp ke tangan kita, apa kau mau mempertimbangkannya?"

Tawaran Renji yang terakhir itu mengejutkan Ichigo. "Baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin kau kembali menjadi temanku, Ichigo... Apa kau ingat? Ever Lasting Friends?"

Ichigo mengulang kembali kata-kata Renji. "Ever Lasting Friends"

Ya. Itulah janji dulu pernah Ichigo dan Renji buat. Ever Lasting Friends. Teman untuk selamanya.

.

.

_"_Arigatou, _Ichigo!" Hanya jeritan senang itulah yang keluar dari mulut pemuda bertato itu. Bajunya kotor dan peluh menetes tanpa henti di sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Menghajar bangsat-bangsat yang mempermalukannya jauh lebih penting dan menyenangkan._

_"Sama-sama, Renji! Bisa tolong bantu aku berdiri?" sahut Ichigo. Sepertinya salah satu dari lawan mereka menendang kaki kiri Ichigo terlalu keras hingga tulang keringnya retak._

_Renji pun langsung menaikkan Ichigo ke punggungnya tanpa rasa malu._

_"O.. Oi! Renji! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Turunkan aku!" Ichigo berteriak panik karena Renji melakukan itu dengan tiba-tiba._

_"Sudahlah Ichigo. Jangan memberontak. Aku akan membawamu ke Rumah Sakit," kata Renji tenang._

_"Tapi Renji!" Ichigo berusaha turun dari gendongan Renji. Tapi tidak bisa. Kaki kirinya terlalu sakit untuk digerakkan._

_"Haha..." tawa getir keluar dari mulut Renji yang sedikit berdarah. "_Ever Lasting Friends_..." katanya pelan._

_"Apa?"_

_"_Ever Lasting Friends_.. Teman untuk Selamanya... Aku ingin kita berdua seperti itu. Setuju?" Di tengah nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal karena berlari membawa Ichigo ke rumah sakit, ia berkata seperti itu dan tersenyum._

_"Bukan ide yang buruk. Oke, _Ever Lasting Friends_."_

_Semenjak saat itulah, Ichigo dan Renji merasa bahwa hubungan pertemanan di antara mereka berdua tidak akan pernah retak._

_Kecuali satu. Mereka belum pernah memikirkan hal ini ketika saling bersumpah._

_**Cinta**__. Mereka berdua mencintai gadis yang sama._

-

_"Kau strawberry terbusuk yang pernah kutemui!" teriak Rukia setengah marah-setengah bercanda pada Ichigo di sebelahnya._

_"Sialan!" umpat pemuda itu. "Dasar maniak kelinci!"_

_"Hei! Kelinci itu imut, tau!" Rukia membalas ejekan Ichigo._

_"Aku tidak tahu apa menariknya binatang yang hanya bisa melompat-lompat itu..." gumam Ichigo heran melihat Rukia yang tiap hari selalu pergi ke mana pun dengan aksesoris kelinci._

_Gadis yang beberapa puluh centi lebih pendek dari Ichigo itu berjengit mendengar gumaman tersebut. "Itu karena kau buta, baka!"_

_"Kau saja yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan!"_

_"Apa?! Bukannya kau yang yang terlalu tua hingga pantas disebut kakek-kakek?"_

_"Awas kau! Dasar bayi!"_

_"Kakek strawberry!"_

_"Bayi kelinci gila!"_

_Yah... Bagitulah hal yang biasa terjadi tatkala Ichigo bertemu dengan Rukia. Saling ejek merupakan hal rutin bagi mereka. Tapi, sepertinya celaan-celaan semacam itulah yang membuat Ichigo dan Rukia semakin dekat._

_"Oi, Renji!" Panggilan Rukia menyadarkan Renji dari lamunannya._

_"Ng? Ah?"_

_Rukia melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Renji dan berteriak sebal pada temannya yang berambut merah itu. "Kelinci itu imut, kan?!"_

_Sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul di kepala Renji. Otaknya masih belum terlalu sinkron dengan kejadian yang terjadi karena terlalu lama melamun. "Uh," ujarnya sambil menganggukkan kepala._

_Rasa heran terlihat jelas dalam raut Ichigo. Jari telunjuknya terarah pada muka Renji. "Abarai Renji!" teriak Ichigo. "Bukankah dulu kau pernah berkata bahwa kelinci itu menggelikan?!"_

_"Benarkah itu, Abarai-san?" bisik Rukia dengan intonasi mengancam dari belakang Renji._

_"Te... Tentu saja tidak!" Renji berkilah. Keringat dingin mulai menetes di pelipisnya._

_Di depannya, Ichigo berdeham. "Jangan bohong, Renji!!!"_

_"Iya, Ichigo. Kelinci itu pengerat menjijikkan..." balas Renji dengan enteng pada Ichigo._

_Pemuda berambut orange dan gadis berambut biru gelap yang sedang bertengkar itu kemudian semakin jengkel melihat kelakuan teman mereka yang plin-plan. "LALU MANA YANG BENAR?!" teriak keduanya bersamaan._

_Renji mengangkat bahu. Tidak tahu._

_Kemudian, pemuda berambut merah itu bangkit dari kursinya dengan sebal. "Sudahlah! Hentikan pertengkaran konyol kalian! Kalian bertengkar seperti sepasang suami istri!" ejeknya._

_Nampaknya, hal itulah yang membuat rasa sakit hati dan cemburu mulai berkembang dalam hatinya. Karena, segera setelah Renji mengatakan hal itu, timbullah semu merah di pipi Rukia maupun Ichigo._

_Bahkan orang bodoh pun juga tahu apa maksud di balik semua merah itu. Ichigo dan Rukia saling menyukai. Dan itu memiliki satu arti._

_Cinta Renji pada Rukia bertepuk sebelah tangan.  
_

_Mata amber milik Ichigo hanya menatap keremangan malam melalui jendela kamarnya. Sekarang sudah jam 10 malam. Mungkin ini saatnya ia mengatakan semuanya pada Renji._

_"Oi, Renji," panggilnya pada sahabat baiknya yang sibuk memainkan _game_ "_Left 4 Dead_" di _PSP_ kepunyaannya._

_"Hmm?" Renji tetap tidak bergeming. Ia masih fokus pada _game_ yang ia mainkan. Kapan lagi dia bisa mendapatkan kesempatan main _PSP_ gratis?_

_Ichigo menghela nafasnya, dan segera berpindah tempat ke sisi Renji. Mengamati layar _PSP_ dengan rasa tertarik. Yah, meskipun Renji tidak memiliki _PSP_, tapi tetap saja keahlian Renji dalam bermain _game_ tidak diragukan lagi. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."_

_"Katakan saja," ucap Renji singkat. Ia tidak ingin permainannya terganggu._

_Decak sebal keluar dari mulut Ichigo. "Kapan stage itu selesai?" tanyanya tak sabar._

_"Sedikit lagi. Aku hanya perlu mengalahkan beberapa musuh dan menang," jawab Renji._

_Tak sampai semenit, Renji sudah berteriak. "YEAH!"_

_Dan seketika itu juga, Ichigo langsung merebut _PSP_ dari genggaman Renji. "HEI!" teriak Renji memprotes Ichigo._

_Cengiran terlihat dari raut wajah Ichigo. "Sudah kau _save_ belum?"_

_Renji mengangguk. "Bagus," ujar Ichigo. "Sekarang, dengarkan aku dulu. Oke?"_

_"Uh…" Pemuda berambut merah itu mengeluh. "Oh, baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"_

_Ichigo terdiam sebentar untuk menyusun kata-katanya. "Aku…"_

_Sebelah alis Renji terangkat. Tidak biasanya Ichigo gugup seperti ini._

_"Aku… Akan menyatakan cinta pada Rukia. Besok. Tanggal _14 Februari_. Bagaimana?"_

_Sebuah kalimat final yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo membuat Renji terhenyak. Memang, ia sudah menduga sebelumnya bahwa akan ada hari seperti ini. Tapi ini terlalu cepat. Setidaknya, Renji berharap bahwa sebelum hari ini tiba ia akan berhasil merebut sebagian dari hati Rukia._

_Mungkin ia harus menyerah saat ini. Tapi, perasaannya pada Rukia tidak akan pernah berubah. Ia tetap mencintai Rukia apa pun yang terjadi.  
_  
_"Terserah kau saja, Ichigo," ujar Renji pura-pura tidak peduli._

_"Benarkah, Renji?" Ichigo senang. Namun sekaligus tidak percaya. "Bukankah kau juga menyukai Rukia?"_

Bullseye._ Perkataan Ichigo membuat Renji terkejut. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Renji kaget._

_"Instingku tidak pernah salah..," ujar Ichigo bangga. "Aku bisa melihatnya, Renji! Caramu menatap Rukia seperti orang jatuh cinta saja!"_

_Dengusan heran dikeluarkan oleh Renji. "Hah? Tahu dari mana kau?"_

_"Caramu menatap Rukia sama sepertiku, Renji…"_

_"Oh." Hanya balasan singkat yang diberikan oleh Renji begitu mendengar jawaban Ichigo. 'Ya. Karena kita berdua mencintai orang yang sama,' lanjut Renji dalam hati._

_"Jadi…" Ichigo membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung begitu saja._

_"Ya?"_

_Kini, Ichigo hanya melayangkan pandangan ragu pada Ichigo. "Tidak apa-apa, Renji?"_

_"Tentu." Renji tersenyum selebar yang ia bisa. Sakit memang. Tapi, apa boleh buat._

_"Terima kasih, Renji."_

_Renji melipat tangannya. Menunjukkan pose arogan. "_Ever Lasting Friends_, Ichigo. Aku masih ingat itu!"_

_"Aku juga," sahut Ichigo. Sebuah rangkulan kemudian diberikan Ichigo pada sahabat terbaiknya. Hanya dengan itulah ia dapat mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya._

_"Haha…," Renji tertawa geli. "_Ganbatte_, Ichigo! Berjuanglah masuk ke kelas 12-1! Jangan lupa, bahwa bukan hanya kau yang menyukai Rukia!" Kata-kata Renji yang setengah mengejek memberi tambahan semangat untuk Ichigo._

_Keduanya kini saling melayangkan senyum. Bagi Ichigo dan Renji, hubungan mereka sudah seperti keluarga._

_"O ya, Renji!"_

_"Apa?" Renji menjawab panggilan Ichigo dengan singkat. _PSP_ milik Ichigo kini sudah kembali berada di tangannya._

_"Besok Hinamori Momo dari kelas 11-4 mau menyatakan cinta padamu," bisik Ichigo iseng di telinga Renji.  
_

"I.. chigo?"

"Ng?" Tangan Renji yang dikibaskan tepat di depan wajahnya membuat Ichigo tersadar dari lamunan yang berkelebat. "Oh, maaf. Ada apa?"

"Kau melamun?" tanya Renji bingung.

"Yah, begitulah," jawab Ichigo seadanya. Renji hanya memberi anggukan kecil mendengar jawaban Ichigo yang singkat.

"Jadi..." Renji membiarkan kata-katana menggantung.

"Apa?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu menatap Ichigo sekali lagi. Memohon. Tangannya yang terulur menandai awal kesepakatan sekaligus mengibarkan bendera perdamaian di antara mereka. "Ever Lasting Friends, Ichigo?"

"Oh! Ahahaha!" Gelak tawa serta merta keluar dari mulut Ichigo. Menimbulkan rasa bingung dalam kepala Renji. Tapi kemudian, rasa bingung itu hilang begitu Ichigo menerima uluran tangannya. "Baiklah," ujar Ichigo sambil tersenyum memamerkan gigi putihnya yang berderet rapi.

"Ever Lasting Friends. Forever and Ever."

_**~Friendship-Day~**_

Saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00. Namun, pemuda yang kini menjabat sebagai kepala cabang Seiretei Corp (yang sekarang berada di bawah pimpinan Kuchiki Corp), masih sibuk berkutat dengan setumpuk berkas yang ada di hadapannya. Dan meskipun ruangan ini ber-_AC_, tapi tetap saja tidak memungkiri kemungkinan menetesnya keringat dari dahinya yang lebar dan penuh _tattoo_.

"Haah...." Pemuda itu menghela nafas. Rupanya rasa bosan mulai hinggap pada dirinya. Memang, sudah seharian ia hanya duduk diam dan mengurus tumpukan berkas yang tadinya setingginya pinggangya. Diliriknya ponsel Anycall _touchscreen_ berwarna hitam di sebelah laptop Acer miliknya. Dari tadi, tidak ada satu pun telepon atau pun _e-mail_ yang masuk. Paling-paling juga hanya telpon dari rekanan bisnisnya.

"Aish... Dasar anak itu," gumamnya jengkel. Orang yang dari tadi ia harapkan akan menghubunginya tidak memberi kabar sama sekali hari ini. Padahal, sekarang sudah sekitar setengah tahun semenjak mereka berbaikan.

"Haaaah..." Renji lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Lebih panjang ketimbang sebelumnya. Daripada mati kutu seperti ini, mungkin ada baiknya jika sekali-sekali ia yang menelepon lebih dulu. Dipencetnya 12 digit nomor yang sudah dihapalnya luar kepala.

-

Beberapa puluh kilometer jauhnya dari tempat Renji berada, seorang Ishida Uryuu -yang tak lain adalah manager Big Bang, sedang menasehati Ichigo. "Jangan gugup, Ichigo. Ingat, ini album Solo pertamamu," ujarnya.

"Oahm..." Ichigo kembali menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Iya, Ishida. Kapan rekaman _CF_ '_Baskin Robbins_' ini akan selesai?"

Sang Manager mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dan kemudian membolak-balik _schedule_ yang sedang dipegangnya. "Hmm, mari kita lihat. Itu tergantung dari kalian sendiri. Mungkin kalau tidak ada masalah, 3 jam lagi bisa selesai."

"Hah?!" teriak Ikkaku kaget. "Tapi, Ishida! Ini sudah jam setengah 11 malam!" lanjutnya seraya menunjuk-nunjuk jam tangannya.

Ishida hanya menghela napas dan melepas kacamatanya. "Itu sudah ketentuan, Madarame," ujarnya.

"Cih! Sial!" Ikkaku hanya bisa mengumpat. Apa boleh buat. Ini resiko jadi seorang artis.

"Ahaha...," Hisagi mencoba tertawa untuk mencairkan suasana. "Sudahlah. Biasanya juga kita pulang larut, kan?"

"'Tul!" Ichigo -sebagai leader- setuju dengan perkataan Hisagi. "Sabarlah Ikkaku. Mungkin memang berat. Tapi-"

"_One for the money, two for the show... We got the party people screamin' out (hey - ho)... Let's go!..._"

Perkataan Ichigo terputus akibat ponsel LG Cyon miliknya (pemberian sponsor, tentunya) yang tiba-tiba berdering. _Leader_ Big Bang tersebut segera berdiri dan mengambil ponsel tersebut dari kantong jeansnya. "Sebentar," ujarnya pada ke-empat anggota yang lain.

Keempat anggota yang lain hanya mengangguk. Dan setelah _Leader_ mereka pergi, masing-masing kembali sibuk dengan aktivitas semula.

"Yubuseyo? Ah... maksudku, moshi-moshi?" sapa Ichigo pada orang yang meneleponnya.

Orang di seberang sana tidak menggubris sapaan Ichigo dan langsung marah-marah. "**Oi! Kenapa kau dari tadi tidak menghubungiku?! Aku butuh saranmu tentang promo produk terbaru perusahaan!**"

"Ah iya!" Ichigo menepuk jidatnya. "Maafkan aku, Renji. Aku ada syuting CF saat ini."

"**Oh, begitu. Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu. Nanti kutunggu kau di kantorku, oke?**"

"Lebih baik tidak usah, Renji," ujar Ichigo.

"**Kenapa?**" tanya Renji penasaran.

"Aku baru bisa pulang setelah kira-kira... jam setengah dua pagi?" jawab Ichigo setengah tidak yakin.

"**NANI?!**" teriak Renji di telepon. "**Apa tidak bisa lebih cepat?**"

"Kuusahakan."

"**Uh... Baiklah. Kutunggu kau nanti jam setengah dua.**"

Kedua alis Ichigo terangkat. "Eh? Tidak apa-apa?"

"**Iya. Ini urusan darurat. Ruki.. eh, maksudku, Kuchiki-san besok akan mengadakan evaluasi ke perusahaan cabang milikku.**"

"Huh," Ichigo mendengus sebal. "Cewek itu kini sudah mulai berlagak, ya?"

"**Begitulah.**"

"Apa kau sekarang takut pada midget brengsek itu?"

"**Bagaimana, ya...**" Renji berpikir sejenak. "**Mungkin lebih bijak jika kukatakan bahwa aku takut pada Kuchiki Byakuya. Dia memerintah perusahaan ini seperti raja tiran.**"

"Oom-oom menyebalkan itu?" tanya Ichigo tak percaya. Sekali ini, ia mencoba mengingat rupa Byakuya.

"**Begitulah.**"

"Yang selalu memakai genteng di kepalanya?"

"**Begitulah.**"

"Bisakah kau mengatakan hal lain selain 'begitulah'?"

"**Kurang lebih seperti itu?**"

"Argh... Menyebalkan kau." Ichigo mengerang. "Lalu? Apa peran Rukia?"

"**Sulit menjelaskannya. Bagiku dia terlihat seperti wanita sok,**" jawab Renji. "**Yah, meskipun kecantikannya dari dulu tetap tidak berubah.**"

"Hoho? Jadi kau masih menyukainya?"

"**Bukan begitu,**" bantah Renji. "**Aku sudah berjanji pada Hinamori, kalau kau mau tahu.**"

"Apa?! Hinamori Momo, maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo tak percaya.

"**Yep.**"

"Aku tidak percaya ini," ujar Ichigo. "Ternyata setelah dia putus dari Toshiro, sekarang dia kembali mengincarmu!"

"**Kurang lebih begitu. Tapi Ichigo, lebih baik kau pastikan sendiri kecantikan Rukia dengan mata kepalamu sendiri, oke?**" kata Renji mengembalikan pembicaraan ke topik semula.

"Kenapa aku harus repot-repot pergi melihat Rukia?"

"**Karena aku sudah mendaftarkanmu sebagai **_**Marketing Manager**_**-ku yang baru. Jadi mau tidak mau, kau wajib datang. Oke?**"

"APAA?!" Kini giliran Ichigo yang berteriak. "Jangan bercanda, Renji!"

"**Terserah. Kutunggu besok di kantorku jam 10 pagi. Jangan lupa. Baju resmi.**"

"Eh? Tapi besok aku ada syuting CF LG!"

"**Tapi ini darurat dan wajib. Jaa ne, Ichigo. Jangan telat.**"

"Tu.. tunggu, Renji! Aku-"

_**Tuut... Tuut.... Tuut....**_

Belum sempat Ichigo berkata-kata, Renji sudah memutus teleponnya. "Aish... Kuso!" umpatnya.

"Ada apa, Ichigo?" tanya Hisagi padanya.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Ichigo. "O ya, Ishida," Leader Big Bang berbalik dan memanggil managernya.

"Apa?"

"Besok kita jadi syuting CF LG, kan?" tanya setengah berharap. Karena dengan begitu ia mungkin bisa menghindari Rukia.

Ishida terdiam sejenak, kemudian membetulkan letak kacamata dengan gaya khasnya. "Ah, maaf aku lupa memberitahumu. Besok kau dan Hisagi libur. _Schedule_-nya tidak sesuai dengan jadwal member yang lain. Karena ternyata besok banyak stasiun TV mengadakan _event_ khusus Valentine. Hitsugaya harus syuting _'Family Outing'_, Jeagerjaques syuting _'IRIS'_, dan Madarame syuting MV terbarunya yang berjudul _'Wedding Dress'_. Jadi, syuting CF diundur lusa."

'_Oh. Tidak._' Hanya itulah hal yang ada di pikiran Ichigo ketika mendengar penjelasan Ishida.

"Kenapa? Ada apa, Kurosaki?"

Pemuda itu hanya mengalihkan pandangannya. "Bukan hal yang penting."

"Begitu?"

"Kurang lebih."

_**~Friendship-Day~**_

"YUZU!" panggil Ichigo pada asiknya yang sedang memasak omelet untuk sarapan..

"Ada apa, oniichan?" jawab Yuzu.

"Err..." Ichigo agak risih untuk mengatakan hal ini. "Bisa bantu aku membetulkan dasiku?" tanyanya malu seraya menunjuk dasi hitamnya yang berantakan di lehernya.

Yuzu hanya tersenyum. Dengan cepat dipindahnya 3 buah omelet yang sudah meatang ke piring saji dan segera menghampiri kakaknya. "Apa oniichan tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri?" ujarnya heran.

"Tidak!" kata Ichigo mantap. "Karena itulah Big Bang jarang memakai dasi, kan? Lagipula, biasanya kalau keadaan memaksa untuk memakai dasi, biasanya aku minta tolong pada _stylish_-ku atau Toshiro."

"Dasar kakak..." gumam Yuzu pelan. Tangannya yang cekatan membetulkan dasi Ichigo dengan cepat dan rapi.

"Nah, sudah rapi!" katanya senang.

Ichigo agak geli mendengar reaksi Yuzu. "Terima kasih, Yuzu!" ujar Ichigo.

"Sama-sama, oniichan." Balas Yuzu. Dirinya sedikit keheranan melihat tampilan kakaknya yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. "Memangnya oniichan mau pergi ke mana?"

"Rapat."

"Dengan CEO YG Entertainment?"

"Bukan. Dengan Kuchiki Corp."

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah!" Ichigo berusaha menghentikan percakapan ini. "Aku pergi dulu, Yuzu!"

"Baiklah." Yuzu lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Bye, oniichan!"

-

Sebuah mobil Mercedes-Benz S-class diparkir dengan rapi di halaman salah satu cabang Seiretei Corp yang terletak di Tokyo. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda tampan berkaki jenjang segera keluar dari pintu pengemudi. Untuk sejenak, dirinya melihat ke sekeliling. Memastikan tidak ada media massa di sekitarnya. '_Semoga penyamaranku cukup,_' harapnya cemas. Mengingat sekarang dia hanya mengenakan kacamata hitam dan jaket kulit untuk penyamarannya. Rambut _orange_-nya yang mencolok dan sudah menjadi ciri khas dirinya tidak tertutupi benda apa pun.

Baru saja Ichigo berjalan memasuki _lobby_ Cabang Seiretei Corp, ia sudah bisa mendengar orang berbisik-bisik mengenai dirinya.

"Hei, lihat! Bukankah itu Kurosaki Ichigo?" bisik gadis pertama pada temannya.

"Yang leader Big Bang itu?" balas gadis kedua tidak percaya.

"Iya! Tuh, lihat. Siapa lagi yang punya rambut orange mencolok seperti itu selain dia?"

"Betul juga," gadis kedua mengiyakan. "Eh, mumpun dia ada di sini, bagaimana kalau kita minta tanda tangannya?"

Mata gadis pertama seakan membelalak lebar mendengar ide gadis kedua. "Ide bagus! Ayo kita panggil! 1.. 2.. 3.."

"ICHIGO-OPPA!!!" Kedua gadis yang berbisik-bisik itu memanggil Ichigo dengan suara terkeras mereka. Membuat orang lain yang ada di _lobby_ turut menoleh dan menyadari keberadaan Ichigo.

'_Apa?! Ketahuan secepat ini?_' batinnya khawatir. Dan tanpa aba-aba, dia langsung mengambil langkah seribu untuk menjauhi kerumunan V.I.P yang mulai mengejarnya.

"Sst! Ichigo!" Seseorang memanggil Ichigo dan segera menariknya ke tempat sepi.

"Siapa kau?!" tanya Ichigo kaget sekaligus ketakutan. Siapa tahu yang menariknya ini adalah fans fanatiknya.

Orang itu hanya menghela nafas, dan berkata. "Ini aku, Renji!"

Decakan jengkel keluar dari mulut Ichigo. "Oh, maaf. Kukira siapa," ujarnya pelan. "Tapi..." perkataan ini dibiarkannya menggantung.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Renji heran. Ia mencoba menenangkan Ichigo yang kelihatannya akan marah dengan cara meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Ichigo.

Ichigo langsung saja menyentakkan tangan Renji. "Kenapa lama sekali?! Apa kau tidak melihat seberapa banyak fans yang mengejarku?!"

"Hmph," Renji hanya mendengus geli. "Siapa suruh punya rambut orange mencolok?" ejeknya.

Ejekan itu justru membuat Ichigo sebal. "Ini rambut asli, tahu!" jawabnya sebal.

"Terserahlah," sahut Renji tidak peduli. "Yang penting, ayo cepat. Rapat akan dimulai 3 menit lagi."

"Uh," Ichigo mengangguk mengiyakan. Dan sesegera mungkin, ia langsung mengikuti Renji yang berlari ke ruang rapat.

_**~Friendship-Day~**_

Rasanya, kita dapat melihat reaksi tertegun di wajah Ichigo ketika melihat seorang wanita yang berada di depan ruang rapat. Memang, kecantikannya tidak berubah. Justru, kelihatannya sekarang justru kecantikan wajah tersebut semakin bertambah seiring bertambah dewasanya mereka semua.

"Ruki-" Perkataan Ichigo terputus lagi. Wanita tersebut kini justru melontarkan tatapan marah dan menegurnya.

"Kau telat, Kurosaki Ichigo. Tidak seharusnya seorang _Marketing Manager_ telat seperti ini."

'_Benar apa kata Renji. Dasar bos yang sok,_' batinnya. "Maafkan aku, Kuchiki-san," jawab Ichigo dengan nada setengah mengejek. Membuat orang lain yang sudah berada di ruang rapat -termasuk Renji- terkejut.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa," balas Rukia tegas. "Cepat duduk di kursimu," titahnya.

"Baik." Ichigo pun segera duduk di satu-satunya kursi yang tersisa dan mengikuti rapat dengan tidak serius. Sering kali saat Rukia menjelaskan, ia justru bermain-main dan mengaransemen lagu dengan laptop yang dibawanya. Semua ini ia lakukan untuk mengganggu Rukia. Namun anehnya, tidak berhasil. Rukia tetap memimpin rapat tersebut dengan serius.

"Dan menurut perhitunganku, jika kita semua bekerja sesuai dengan rencana ini, keuntungan perusahaan kita akan bertambah sekitar 17,25% dalam jangka 3 bulan terakhir ini. Sekian penjelasanku. Ada pertanyaan?"

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Rukia. Menandai berakhirnya rapat sepanjang 1 jam yang membosankan. Tentu saja, tidak ada yang mengajukan pertanyaan pada Rukia. Apalagi sebabnya kalau bukan takut. Mengajukan pertanyaan sama saja bunuh diri. Bagi Rukia, jika ada yang mengajukan pertanyaan dalam rapat yang dipimpinnya, itu berarti orang yang bertanya itu menganggap rencananya kurang sempurna.

-

"Ichigo! Tunggu sebentar!"

Sebuah suara yang familiar di telinga Ichigo memanggilnya. Ichigo pun segera berbalik melihat pemanggilnya. "Ah? Ada apa Kuchiki-san?"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" pekik Rukia jengkel. Tangan kecilnya memukul dada bidang Ichigo dengan lembut. Sekilas, hal ini mengingatkan Ichigo pada kenangan lama mereka.

"Lalu saya harus memanggil apa?" Ichigo balas bertanya. Dan rupanya pertanyaan itu membuat Rukia semakin jengkel.

"Jangan gunakan bahasa formal padaku, baka!" teriak Rukia.

Ichigo yang tidak terima dengan ejekan terakhir, segera membalas. "Sombong sekali kau, midget!"

Mendengar hal itu, Rukia hanya tersenyum. Membuat tanda tanya kini muncul dalam benak Ichigo.

"Ternyata memakai bahasa formal adalah hal yang sulit bagimu, bukan?" ujarnya lembut.

"Sesulit memaafkan semua kesalahanmu di masa lalu."

Wanita bemata violet itu tertegun sejenak. Rupanya memang waktu tidak bisa menyembuhkan luka di hati Ichigo begitu saja. Dan kalau begini caranya, pasti ia tak akan bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Membalas dendam.

Hanya ada satu ide yang terlintas di benaknya.

"Oh, Ichigo. Maafkan aku," ujar Rukia lirih. Dengan bakat aktingnya, tentu saja perempuan satu ini mampu membuat air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya dengan mudah.

Isak tangis pun mulai terdengar di pendengaran Ichigo. "Aku tahu aku salah," kata Rukia di sela tangisannya.

Reaksi Ichigo sangat datar saat melihat Rukia terisak dan berlutut di hadapannya. "Aku tidak peduli."

"Ichigo!" Rukia berteriak. "Ini semua kulakukan karena paksaan ayahku! Bukan maksudku mengacaukan persahabatan kalian berdua. Aku pun sebenarnya tidak ingin memimpin perusahaan ini! Aku hanya ingin hidup normal, Ichigo! Aku-"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi!" teriak Ichigo dengan volume terkerasnya. Menghentikan perkataan Rukia yang sepertinya masih panjang kelanjutannya.

"Tapi..."

"Diamlah." Satu kata itulah yang diucapkan Ichigo sebelum akhirnya bibir kedua insan tersebut saling menyatu satu sama lain.

_**~Friendship-Day~**_

"Ichigo? Kau serius dengan keputusanmu sekarang?" tanya Renji tidak percaya. Dalam hati ia berharap pemandangan di hadapannya ini bukanlah kenyataan.

"Yep." Ichigo menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa ragu. Senyum terbaiknya ia layangkan pada wanita cantik yang sedang menggelayut manja di sebelahnya.

"Aku sudah berubah, Renji," ujar Rukia. "Kau tidak percaya padaku? Atau... kau cemburu?"

"Tidak sama sekali, Rukia," jawab Renji tanpa ragu. "Hanya saja..."

"Apa?" tanya kedua sejoli itu bersamaan.

Renji menggeleng. "Ah, bukan apa-apa," kata Renji berusaha meyakinkan keduanya. '_Hanya saja, aku merasa Rukia belum sepenuhnya berubah, Ichigo..,_' batinnya menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang terputus dalam hati.

Ichigo melontarkan pandangan setengah heran-setengah geli pada Renji. "Dasar aneh," ejeknya. "Sudahlah, ayo pergi Rukia!"

Rukai mengangguk dan segera masuk ke mobil Ichigo. "Bye, Renji!" ujarnya senang pada mantan pacarnya yang berambut merah.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil Mercedes-Benz itu melaju. Meninggalkan Renji sendirian dalam hening. Selama 4 bulan ini, memang hal ini sudah biasa terjadi di antara mereka bertiga. Bukan masalah besar bagi Renji, karena ia sekarang sudah memiliki Hinamori sebagai belahan hatinya. Tapi, firasat buruk terus-menerus ia rasakan ketika melihat kedekatan Ichigo dengan Rukia. Bayangan Ichigo seakan semakin memudar seiring berjalannya waktu.

Dan terakhir, ia merasa bahwa hari inilah puncaknya.

'_Apa lebih baik aku menyusulnya?_'

_**~Friendship-Day~**_

Mobil sedan itu melaju kencang di jalanan dengan gagah. Sepertinya, membelah lautan kendaraan yang melaju di jalanan utama di Tokyo bukanlah masalah besar bagi mobil itu.

"Rukia, kita mau pergi ke mana?" tanya si Pengemudi.

Wanita itu tersenyum. Sekilas, senyum itu terlihat lembut. Tapi, jika kita melihat dengan lebih jelas lagi, sebenarnya kekejian nampak sekali pada senyum itu.

"Sulit menjelaskannya," jawab Rukia.

Ichigo mengangguk. "Begitukah?"

Tidak ada gubrisan yang keluar dari mulut mungil itu. Justru mulut mungil itu mengajukan permintaan. "Apa boleh aku yang mengemudi?"

Kedua alis Ichigo terangkat. Kaget. "Oh, wow. Silakan saja."

Tanpa disuruh lagi, mobil pun berhenti. Dan Rukia berpindah tempat ke kursi pengemudi. "Pasang sabuk pengaman, Ichigo!" teriaknya. Dalam hitungan detik, mobil tersebut sudah berakselerasi dan mencapai kecepatan 80 Km/jam. Mobil-mobil lain seakan hanya sampah jika dibandingkan dengan mobil ini.

"Kau siap Ichigo?" tanyanya senang.

"Siap kapan saja," balas Ichigo yang ternyata juga senang. Harap dicatat, ini salah satu kelebihan Rukia.

"Bagus."

"Apanya?"

Hening merayap di antara mereka. Rukia lebih memilih menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dlam hatinya. '_Karena dengan begitu, aku bisa membunuhmu dengan tenang._'

"Tempat apa ini, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo keheranan. Tempat ia tuju sekarang bukanlah tempat yang nampaknya tepat untuk kencan atau semacamnya. Rumah di hadapannya memiliki kesan angker. Rumput ilalang di halamannya tumbuh tak terawat, sarang laba-laba bahkan seperti hiasan wajib di rumah ini.

Rukia mengangkat bahunya. "Aku juga tidak tahu," jawabnya enteng.

Kini, rasa bingung juga bertandang dalam pikirannya. "Lalu kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini?"

"Karena, aku tahu."

"Maksudmu?"

Senyum keji kini kembali nampak dalam wajah manis Rukia. Ya. Inilah saat yang tepat. Dengan rasa senang yang membuncah, ia mengelus-elus vas kaca yang disembunyikannya di punggung. "Ini tempat yang cocok untuk membunuhmu!"

Kita pasti sudah bisa menebak bagaimana kelanjutan cerita ini.

Ichigo yang kaget, tidak sempat melarikan diri saat Rukia menghantamkan vas kaca tersebut ke kepala Ichigo.

Namun, kelihatannya ada sebuah keajaiban di sini.

"Aw..." keluh Ichigo mengelus kepalanya. Dirabanya dahinya yang tadi jadi sasaran hantaman Rukia. Aneh. Tidak ada darah sama sekali. Dan hal ini membuatnya bingung. Selain itu, suasana pun hening. Ia tidak dapat mendengar suara Rukia sama sekali.

"KYAAAAAAAA!!!" teriakan Rukia memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi di rumah tua itu. Dengan cepat, Ichigo segera membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Bukan hal yang baik.

Ia melihatnya dengan jelas. Sahabat terbaiknya. Abarai Renji tergeletak tak bernyawa di depannya. Kulit kepalanya sedikit sobek terkena vas yang pecah tepat di sampingnya.

Dan kita tahu siapa yang bersalah atas kejadian ini. Sang Nona Besar kita. Kuchiki Rukia.

"Oi, kau! Teganya!" teriak Ichigo kasar pada sosok perempuan yang terduduk lemas di samping sahabatnya. Matanya yang indah membelalak sedemikian lebarnya akibat shock.

"A… aku…" Rukia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Semua ini jauh dari yang diharapkannya. "AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN APA-APA!!" jeritnya histeris. Dan kini, ia mengarahkan telunjuknya seakan Ichigo-lah yang bersalah atas semua ini. "HARUSNYA KAULAH YANG MATI! DENDAMKU PADA KELUARGAMU MASIH TERSISA SAMPAI SEKARANG!"

"Dendam apalagi, HAH?!" teriak Ichigo membalas perkataan Rukia. "Belum puas setelah menghancurkan perasaanku?"

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!" jawab Rukia dengan volume terkerasnya. "Tapi, pokoknya aku tidak bertanggung jawab untuk ini!" ujarnya seraya menggeser arah telunjuknya ke arah Renji.

"Brengsek!" umpat Ichigo. "Kau yang membunuhnya!" teriaknya marah. Ingin sekali ia menamparnya dengan kekuatan maksimal. Bahkan jika perlu, Ichigo tidak keberatan untuk balas membunuh Rukia.

"Oi, mau ke mana, kau?!" Ichigo langsung berteriak begitu melihat Rukia yang perlahan bangkit dan lari keluar dari lokasi pembunuhan.

_**BLAM!**_

Pintu mobil tertutup dengan suara keras. Itulah jawaban Rukia atas pertanyaan Ichigo. Tidak bertanggung jawab dan tidak mau tahu atas apa yang terjadi.

"Cih, pengecut itu," gumamnya sebal dan marah. Mungkin sejak awal seharusnya ia mendngarkan perkataan Renji. Rukia memang tidak pernah menyesal.

Pikirannya tadi mengingatkannya akan Renji. "Renji? Renji?" katanya panik melihat sesosok tubuh di hadapannya. Dengan sembarangan ia menggoncang tubuh sahabatnya yang hanya tergeletak lemas dan bersimbah darah.

"Renji?!" panggilnya. Tetapi, sosok Renji tetap hanya diam. Sampai pada akhirnya beberapa detik kemudian wajah yang penuh darah itu tersenyum dengan sisa tenaganya.

"I… chigo…" ucapnya lirih. Matanya bergerak pelan mencari sosok Ichigo yang mulai lenyap dari pandangannya.

Sesaat, Ichigo terkesiap mendengar tanda kehidupan pada diri Renji. Nyatanya, ia masih mampu bersuara setelah kehilangan begitu banyak darah dan detak jantungnya mulai melemah. "Renji, kau masih hidup?" tanyanya khawatir.

"….." Renji hanya diam dan tersenyum. Sebuah 'Ya' bagi Ichigo.

"Baguslah. Aku akan memanggilkan ambulans untukmu, oke? Tunggu sebentar," ucap Ichigo. Secepatnya ia mengambil ponsel dari kantongnya dan menekan 3 digit nomor.

"Moshi-moshi?" katanya pada operator di seberang sana.

Ichigo mengangguk sebentar, kemudian berkata lagi. "Aku butuh satu am-"

Tangan Renji mau tidak mau memaksa Ichigo untuk memutus teleponnya. Dengan cepat tangan Renji mengambil tindakan cepat dan menekan tombol merah pada ponsel Ichigo.

"Aish!" umpatnya marah pada Renji. "Apa yang kau lakukan Renji?! Kau tidak mau hidup?" tanyanya marah.

"….." Lagi-lagi Renji hanya terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum. Ia lalu membuka genggaman tangannya dan menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Ichigo.

"Apa ini, Renji?" tanyanya bingung.

"Bacalah Ichigo. Aku baru merasa tentram setelah kau membacanya," jawabnya lirih. Hening kembali merayap di antar mereka berdua. Dan Ichigo hanya menatap kertas itu tanpa berani membukanya. Tetapi, Renji kembali berkata-kata. "Selamat tinggal, Ichigo. Sampaikan maaf dan terima kasihku pada siapa pun yang menanyakanku."

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang keluar dari mulut seorang Abarai Renji. Karena, setelah seutas kalimat ini terucap, mulut pemuda itu kembali tersenyum dan matanya perlahan menutup. Desah nafas dan detak jantung tak lagi dapat dirasakan.

Ichigo menggeleng sekuat tenaga. Mencoba lari dari kenyataan. "Tidak akan, Renji! Kau masih akan hidup! Pikirkan bagaimana… bagaimana…"

Kalimat itu tak akan terselesaikan. Tetes demi tetes air mata yang keluar dari sepasang mata berwarna _amber_ itu telah menghentikan untaian kata-kata yang berisi kesedihan yang datang terlalu awal.

Namun, apa boleh buat. Inilah akhir hidup dari Abarai Renji. Setidaknya ia mati dengan bahagia, kan? Hal itu terlihat dari senyum yang terkembang di wajah tampannya.

Mungkin ia mati dengan bahagia. Tapi, kebahagiaan itu menyisakan kesedihan mendalam bagi Ichigo. Meski 20 menit sudah berlalu, namun kesedihan yang berwujud air mata masih belum lenyap dari dirinya.

"Renji… Jangan mati secepat ini…" pintanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tapi hal itu tak membuahkan hasil. Kematian telah merenggut nyawanya.

Di tengah semua tangis itu, Ichigo teringat pada kertas kecil pemberian Renji tadi. Dan… sudah jelas apa yang tertulis di kertas itu.

Alasan dari apa yang dilakukan Renji.

Alasan mengapa semua hal ini bisa terjadi.

Alasan dari kehidupan Ichigo yang jatuh bangun.

Alasan dari semua pengkhianatan dan cinta palsu yang mereka berdua rasakan dari seorang iblis.

"Ever Lasting Friends"

**The End**

**

* * *

Author's Chit-Chat** (Karena mungkin **agak** panjang untuk yang tidak berminat baca, silakan langsung pencet **TOMBOL IJO** di bawah, oke?):  
Ah…. Sedihnya. Saya jadi inget sama Super Junior & DBSK yang katanya pada mulai kena konflik gitu. Apalagi, pas nih fic (yang super panjang) selesai, lagu yang diputer si playlist saya itu **Super Junior K.R.Y - The One I Love**! Lagu suami gue! *dihajar istri & fans Yesung yang lain*  
Omona… Suaranya **Yesung**, **Ryeowook**, and… *nelen ludah* Kyuhyun di sini keren banget. Dan parahnya lagi, pas ntuh lagu selesai yang diputer malah **Super Junior M – Blue Tomorrow**… Oh no.. My gege **Zhou Mi** keren banget… *dies*  
=,=a… Kayaknya malah ngelantur, nih. Akaka…  
Pokoknya, kayak ini bakal jadi oneshot terpanjang yang pernah saya buat. Bayangin aja! 20 halaman LEGAL! Ukurannya pas 200 Kb! Dan itu belum termasuk A/N! Sebenernya bakal lebih panjang lagi. Tapi saya ga tega ma readers, oi!  
Dan gara-gara banyak bagian yang dipangkas, makanya saya jadi ga enak sendiri sama readers. Coba liat, deh. Banyak bagian yang kesannya 'ngambang', kan? Misalnya aja pas bagian di mana Ichigo baikan lagi ma Renji ataupun Rukia. Kesannya agak aneh, kan? Trus alasannya Rukia membunuh Ichigo juga belum jelas, kan? *pundung seketika*  
Yeorubun mianhaeyo… Chwesonhamnida… Gomenasai… Sorry… Nyuwun pangapunten… Maafkan author nista ini…  
Tapi, apapun… **THANKS A LOT FOR READING THIS **(weird)** FIC & MY A/N!**

**P. S.**  
**1.** Apa perlu gue buatin sekuel buat fic ini?  
**2.** SELAMAT MERAYAKAN HARI PERSAHABATAN AUTHOR! Maaf telat. Lagi-lagi gara-gara modem yang habis pulsa… TxT  
**3.** Omong-omong, HP kesayangan gue rusak. Jadi gue nggak bisa SMS kalian. Makanya itu, tolong semuanya HELP ME! SMS dong ke HP cadangan gue… (berhubung semua kontaknya cuma ada di HP gue yang satunya) Semuanya tolong SMS! Siapa pun! Gue butuh nomer kalian! Rasanya sepi banget nggak ada yang SMS… Nomornya: **08812701742**. Oke? ^^  
Arigato, minna… Jeongmal kamsahamnida…

**.  
Just Give Some Review, please?**


End file.
